Dispensers for medicine often include child resistant features. Pill bottle dispensers, for example, often include child resistant lids or caps. Conventional child resistant lids and caps, however, can often be too difficult for seniors to open, can be complicated and costly to manufacture, or may include child resistant features that can be easily overcome by children.